1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a novel shoe construction that provides a unique fit and feel to the shoe-wearer's foot. In particular, the present invention pertains to a novel variation in what is typically called vulcanized shoe construction.
In the conventional vulcanized shoe construction, bands of flexible material are adhered or vulcanized to the shoe sole and to the upper of the shoe. In the novel shoe construction of the invention, upper sections of the bands are left unattached to the shoe upper. In addition, a toe cap of the shoe and a heel backstay or heel counter of the shoe are secured to the shoe sole, but left unattached to the shoe upper. This construction results in a shoe that not only has a unique appearance, but also has a unique feel to the shoe-wearer's foot with the upper surrounding the foot being free floating along the sides of the foot as well as across the toes and heel of the foot. This shoe construction provides a feel of less confinement and enhanced movement that is akin to wearing a sock having a cushioned and supporting sole secured to only the underside of the sock.
2. Description of the Related Art
The construction of a shoe often referred to as a “sneaker” is basically comprised of an upper of a flexible material such as canvas, and a sole of rubber or other similar synthetic material. The upper is secured around the perimeter of the sole and extends upwardly from the sole. The upper is designed to extend around the heel area of the shoe-wearer's foot and around the opposite sides of the shoe-wearer's foot. In addition, a tongue portion of the upper extends over the top of the shoe-wearer's foot.
In the interior of the shoe, an insole or liner is typically provided on the top surface of the shoe sole to provide cushioning for the shoe-wearer's foot. The opposite, bottom surface of the shoe sole serves as the traction surface of the shoe.
Many shoes of the type described above are also constructed with a foxing or a band of flexible material that extends around the shoe sole and further secures the shoe sole to the upper. The band of flexible material is typically a thin, flexible strip of material that extends completely around the perimeter of the shoe sole and around the portion of the upper that is adjacent the shoe sole. The band is secured to both the shoe sole and the portion of the upper adjacent the shoe sole to securely connect the shoe sole and the upper. The band can be secured to the shoe sole and upper by adhesives and/or by vulcanization.
In the typical vulcanization shoe construction, the foxing or band of flexible material is wrapped around the bottom of the shoe with the band overlapping the side of the shoe sole and a portion of the upper adjacent the shoe sole. Vulcanizing machinery then applies pressure and heat to the band to “vulcanize” the band to the sole and upper. In this manner, the sole and upper are secured together.
Shoes manufactured in this manner, i.e. with a foxing or band extending around the shoe sole and a portion of the upper, are disadvantaged in that the band reduces the flexibility of the upper in the area where the upper attaches to the shoe sole. Thus, any comfort to the foot achieved by the flexibility of the upper material extending around and over the foot is sacrificed in the area where the band secures the upper to the shoe sole. In this area, the upper is much more rigid due to the attachment of the band to the upper.
Additionally, shoes constructed in the manner described above often also include a toe cap that is secured over the material of the upper at the toe end of the shoe sole, and a heel slip or heel counter that is secured over the material of the upper at the heel end of the shoe sole. The toe cap secured to the material of the upper and the heel counter secured to the material of the upper both reduce the flexibility of the upper in these areas of the shoe and thereby reduce the comfort in these areas of the shoe.